With the development of Internet technology, people can contact and communicate with each other in various ways such as telephone, SMS, email, and IM (instant messaging). Further, a person may have multiple phone numbers, email addresses, IM accounts, or the like.
Sometimes, multiple phone numbers of a friend may be saved in an address book. When a user needs to call the friend, it may be difficult for the user to determine which phone number to dial. If the user randomly picks a phone number to dial, that number may not be used by the friend very often, and thus it is likely that the friend will miss the call.
Therefore, in the related art, if a friend has a plurality of communication identifications, it is possible that the attempt to contact the friend will fail.